


Introduction

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes x Black!OFC, Bucky Barnes x POC!OFC, Bucky Barnes x POC!Reader, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Steve Rogers x Black!OFC, Steve Rogers x Black!Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x Black!OFC, Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x Black!Reader, Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x OFC, Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x POC!OFC, Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x POC!Reader, Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x POC!OFC, Steve Rogers x POC!Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Stucky x Black!OFC, Stucky x Black!Reader, Stucky x OFC, Stucky x POC!OFC, Stucky x POC!Reader, Stucky x Reader - Freeform, bucky barnes x black!reader, bucky barnes x ofc - Freeform, endgame non-compliant, eventual Alpine, steve rogers x ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: An introduction to my new series: the Adventures of Amy. The first planned arc of this series features over 50 works, all covering the first year of your relationship with Bucky and Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Introduction

Hello! And welcome to the Adventures of Amy! This is my first fic ever and I’ve come up with a pretty ambitious plan for a series! So far, I’ve rough drafted the first year of the polyamorous relationship between you, Steve, and Bucky so that will comprise the first story arc. This series is chronological, but many of the works are stand-alone! One of the main reasons I decided to do a series was so that I could tag each work specifically so that readers can skip works that don't interest them! Once I’m done with this arc I’ll take a break, then get working on the Continued Adventures of Amy which will follow the progression of the relationship past the first year, including marriage and kids. 

**Is this an OC or reader-insert?**

Both? I love reader-inserts but one thing about them, especially multi-chapter ones, is that it’s impossible to write a “reader” so bland that they relate to everyone. The real reader might have made a different choice, reacted differently, said something differently. When I read multi-chapter reader-inserts I really see the “reader” as an ofc. There’s a weird hybrid space between reader-insert and OC and I’m proudly occupying it! So the works are written in second person “you” but no Y/N. I’ve given “you” the name of Amy so that you can take on her identity and walk around in her world! 

**Can you tell me a little bit about Amy?**

Sure! She’s a 25-year-old librarian from Atlanta, GA currently working and residing in New York City. Her roommate is her best friend from college: Liv. Amy has a little sister named Anna who is currently attending college in New York state. Two of Amy’s best friends from childhood also live in New York City: Kiara and Michelle. Amy does not have a lot of relationship experience— her first and only kiss (until Nifty First Dates) was in college— but she’s definitely a romantic. 

**Are you posting anywhere else?**

I’ll be posting all my works on Tumblr as well! I have a tumblr with username girlygirl14534, but the dedicated tumblr for everything Adventures of Amy is amyverse.tumblr.com. I hope you’ll check it out! I will also be posting moodboards, inspiration pictures, links to sources, and much more on my social media pages; you should give them a follow! My instagram and twitter are both girlygirl14534!

**How often are you updating?**

A new work will be posted at least every Tuesday, often Thursday as well. I want to post the works around the time they happen in the story, meaning I may need to post on Thursday sometimes to keep pace. If I post a multi-chapter work, the plan is to post a new chapter every day. For example, if I have a three chapter work: the first chapter will be posted on Tuesday, the second chapter on Wednesday, and the third chapter on Thursday. If I have a Thursday work, the first chapter will also update that Thursday. And, regardless, the first chapter of the next story of the series will post on Tuesday. 


End file.
